


Tales From the Titans

by LotusRootsAndBambooShoots



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRootsAndBambooShoots/pseuds/LotusRootsAndBambooShoots
Summary: A place for any drabbles, ficlets and generally anything Xenoblade 2 related that will amount to less than one thousand words. May be updated whenever, with tags updated to match. First entry: Horny Blade Jail.
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 37
Kudos: 46





	1. Horny Blade Jail

"Rex…" Pyra said from behind the window of reinforced glass, "you can let me out now. I promise I'm not horny anymore."

Rex stood on the other side of a thick, carbon steel door from his blade. A sign was bolted to his side that read "HORNY BLADE JAIL. DO NOT OPEN."

The young driver rubbed his chin, examining Pyra's flushed face, dilated pupils, and the fog gathering on the inside of the window from her panting.

Hesitantly, Rex reached for the door's handle, only for a delicately built purple hand to catch him by the wrist. "Not yet," Brighid intoned.

"Yes ma'am." Was his reply.

"I know you are feeling anxious. Don't worry, she'll be fully recovered in one, maybe two hours." 

"R-Right."

"Reeex…" the Aegis whined pathetically from her prison.

Rex had encountered a lot of afflictions to both driver and blade in his journeys so far. Binding the ether flow at either the driver or blade end, poisoning, slowing down, even spraying the drivers down with pungent chemicals to keep their blades from wanting to get close enough to supply ether. But aphrodisiac effects? That was a new one.

Fortunately, it was rare. But for a team traveling all of Alrest, encountering very rare things was an everyday experience. Thankfully, Mòrag had a treatment ready on the Ardanian transport vessel everyone had taken to considering "their ship."

That solution? Isolation until it passes. A very military solution, but undeniably effective.

"I know you want to be with her, Rex. But it's for the best. Even the most strong willed Blades struggle to control themselves while affected by the pollen. Especially those with a close connection with their driver." Brighid spoke soothingly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Strong willed, huh?... I guess you'd have no trouble with it, then, Brighid."

"Eh… y-yes, you're right."

Rex turned to face the towering, regal Blade. "So, you too, huh?"

"Listen Rex, I could  _ easily _ fight off the pollen's effect on my own. But when it's Aegeon and I, we… team up."

Rex's eyebrows shot up. "Damn. Is that why Mòrag told me I should take up sprinting?"

Brighid seized the chance to redirect the conversation from her more embarrassing lapses in reason. "That is part of it, yes. Though you may find the endurance to be of use in other matters too."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Mm, you'll find out when you're a few years older."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing three angsty, romantic works I wanted to do something a little less serious and more low pressure, and a friend gave me this idea indirectly. This is a textual shitpost so it didn't feel right to post all by itself, so I decided to start a place for any very short works I might do. This could also encourage me to write whatever I want even if it's too short for a full story, and the ideas within could evolve into full stories later! So I hope this is at least a little entertaining for you all.


	2. Snowbunny

Pyra loved traveling to Tantal.

It wasn't that she particularly enjoyed the snow-covered wastelands and treacherous stretches of ice, nor the memories of being almost killed and then taken away from her friends. But there was something that she very much enjoyed about visiting Tantal.

And that something was that because it was so cold, Rex glued himself to her side like a loyal (and chilly) puppy.

Okay, so part of that was probably her fault for how she designed his Master Driver armor with a bare chest and thigh windows. She just couldn't help herself, and Mythra wasn't complaining either. Still, that just meant she had to take responsibility and keep him warm with her body. That she enjoyed doing it so much was only a side benefit.

Really, all he had to do was stand near her, and the heat she radiated would keep him toasty warm. Not that she was going to tell him, he might stop clinging to her then.

Zeke was talking now, pointing out wherever they were going, but Pyra wasn't really listening. Rex had started leaning against her while everyone else was looking at Zeke, his head on her shoulder, almost in the crook of her neck. Damn growth spurt. Just a month ago he was the perfect height.

Oh, _oh he was grabbing her hand. Handholding._ She was getting her hand held, out here in the open when anyone could look over and see it… how scandalous!

As her face turned red and she curled into Rex covertly, barely remembering the "sharing heat" excuse, Pyra sighed within in happiness. _'I love coming to Tantal.'_

-

Pyra did not like traveling to Mor Ardain.

Actually, that was a very recent discovery. As in, only just now.

As it turned out, the current time of year was the hottest part of the summertime in Mor Ardain… hot enough for it to be dangerous. And yet, the business they had here couldn't wait.

Zeke had shed his jacket, exposing his muscular build, rock hard abs and pecs, Glistening in a thin layer of sweat, drawing the attention of any ladies they passed by, (mostly Pandoria) while Morag had removed her officer's coat for the first time since anyone had met her. As it turned out, underneath was a white undershirt.

Nia had even ditched her entire yellow bodysuit, revealing that underneath, even as a driver, she wore something remarkably similar to her Blade costume… though the more flowy, poofy elements were missing. This left her in something resembling a particularly revealing one-piece swimsuit. And Rex had noticed.

That wasn't the problem. As far as Pyra was concerned, Rex could look at herself, Mythra or Nia as much as his hormonal heart desired. The problem was one of his _other_ Blades.

Before Rex could start figuring out which part of his armor to remove, _Dahlia_ had stepped up behind him, pressing her... _self_ against his back and draping her arms over his shoulders, across his chest, instantly chilling her driver to a comfortably cool temperature. The fact that he now had her _giant furry tits_ resting _on his head_ was, Pyra was sure Dahlia would claim, entirely coincidental.

"Just keep close to me, darlin'," the brisk buxom bunny said, "I can keep ya from keelin' over."

Pyra whipped her head over to Nia, surely she would never stand for such indecency towards their shared Driver. Said Cat-Blade-Driver blinked, murmured "Tha's a good idea…" and summoned Ursula, cooling her vicinity.

Flashes of ether filled the area as all their friends began swapping in their ice blades. Godfrey cooling the air around Morag, Perun for Zeke, and as for Tora, Poppi's QTpi mode scooped her Masterpon up in her arms again, despite his protests.

The air surrounding the team was starting to get refreshingly cool, but Pyra's face, red with righteous fury, was threatening to heat it all the way back up again.

_'I hate coming to Mor Ardain.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I accidentally posted this as a chapter to the wrong story at first. I'm an idiot
> 
> Anyway, Dahlia. She gets a lot of hate, and if you don't like her, that's fine. There isn't really a lot to her compared to other Blades in the game, and what is there is pretty much mostly tits.
> 
> But I don't think fanservice has to be a bad thing. Personally, I just think it has to be equal. There's definitely a lot more of the female body in XB2 than male, but I do appreciate Gorg, and Zeke not wearing a shirt. There could be more, but there's a reason for those two, and it ain't male power fantasy lol
> 
> I wrote this little drabble because I wanted to try my hand at fanservice in print. Not as easy as when you can draw but I gave it a shot.


End file.
